1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a chair, in particular an office chair of adjustable height and inclination, consisting of a seat support, a backrest support, a standing column having a first spring element, a support member arranged in horizontal plane on the standing column, first and second guide rods, and at least one second spring element which opposes the swinging back of the seat and backrest supports.
2. Description of Related Art
From EP-A 0 135 875, an inclination mechanism for a seat arrangement which is developed for spring-actuating swinging motion is known which comprises at least one spring element which is arranged in a transverse tube and developed as a torsion rod, which spring element is operatively connected in its central region in a central bearing, arranged fixed in space, at each of its two ends to a rotatable outer bearing and is developed for the automatic return of a swung structural part.